


The Talk

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Cameron is acting up and getting into trouble but is unhappy Franco is getting a say in his punishment.





	The Talk

Franco was in the middle of painting a piece for Elizabeth's wedding present when Cam walked in and dropped some money down on the table. 

"There, that's the last I owe you for the earbuds," Cam said petulantly. 

Franco frowned, as Cam started to leave the room. "Hey, wait a minute. Cam, you do understand why your mother made you do that, don't you?"

"Yeah, she was punishing me. I just don't understand why she won't let you help out with money. You're rich. You're going to marry her, but she insists on paying for everything with just her salary. Look how easily you paid for the earbuds. It's a drop in the bucket for you."

"That's just it, Cam. Your mother has been taking care of herself and all three of you boys for a long time. I have to tell you, it's that determination to not rely on someone else that I most admire about her. When I had my art show, I offered to share what I had with you guys. I wanted to help any way I could and you're right, those earbuds are a drop in the bucket but your mom is fiercely independent. She has worked hard all these years to provide a good home for you guys and really, Cam, can you honestly say you've gone wanting?" 

Cam sat down abruptly and dropped his eyes as Franco stared pointedly at him. "No, but it's different now. All I hear at school is my dad got me the latest tablet or my parents are going to give me a car as soon as I pass my driving test. I can't compete with that. Josslyn Jacks and even Oscar Nero can have anything they want because of their parents but we can't afford it. It sucks."

Franco pulled out a chair and sat down next to Cam. "It does, but having all the money in the world won't make you happy. I found that out the hard way. When I was your age all I wanted to do was escape my home. My mom was a nurse just like your mom but she was never as strong as your mom. Cam, I'm going to tell you something because I think you're old enough to hear it. When I was younger than Aiden, my mom brought a boyfriend into the house and at first, my brother Drew and I loved having a man around the house but for me that quickly changed. He did terrible, sick things to me, things I chose to bury for years but they affected me all the same." Franco paused and watched the young man for a reaction. 

Cam was shocked, "Are you saying he...Eww?" Cam felt a little sick. He knew there were evil people out there doing things to kids but he never thought he would know someone who had been abused. He wasn't sure what to think about Franco anymore. This was just one more thing to add to everything else he had recently learned. 

Franco couldn't help the wry smile that came to him at Cam's statement. From a teenager's standpoint, there was definitely an ick factor about sexual abuse. Surprisingly, it was somewhat of a relief to talk about it, even though Elizabeth might have some objections that he talked to Cam about it. "Yeah Eww... exactly. The thing is my mom didn't protect me, whereas, your mom has done her best to give you a safe and loving life. She has made it her mission that you get all the love you need even if there has been no male figure in your life. I have to tell you I think she did a damn good job. You're smart and I know you care for your brothers and your mother. Do you think it was fair to her to scare her like you did? "

"But I didn't scare her, I just made her mad. I'm still grounded and it doesn't look like she going to let me off the hook anytime soon." Cam tapped at the table in front of him with his fingers, He was uncomfortable because Franco had never been so serious with him before and it felt strange.

"Maybe not but you did scare her. She doesn't want you ending up in jail or worse because of some stupid thing like shoplifting. She knows that if she doesn't stop you now you might do something you would regret. Believe me, I know. I was once sent to prison for something I didn't do and when I came out I was angry and I wanted to see what I could get away with because I felt the system owed me. But I don't need to tell you this, do I? You know all about my past." Franco waited, holding his breath. He had been fearing this day but he needed to get it out into the open. Ever since the police station when Cam had bit his head off about not being his father, Franco had sensed some chilliness between them. Aiden and Jake were still young and they wouldn't really comprehend the horrendous things he had done because of the tumor but Cam would. 

Cam nodded, "I know, I just found out recently. Someone at school said you were a killer. I didn't know what to say. I told them they were wrong but they showed me your history online. How could you do those things and then come live with us?"

"If you read my history then you know I had a tumor. It was real and it screwed up my mind. I did terrible things to people and I never thought I would ever find someone like your mom who would see the real me. I'm not the man in that history, Cam. The tumor changed me, and it's removal released me from that monster and I began to feel and care for people again, something I hadn't done in a lot of years. Your mom was willing to give me a chance to prove I'd changed. and I thank God she did. I love your mom with everything in me and I love you and your brothers. Cam, you gave me your blessing to marry your mother last December. Now that you know everything about me, I'm going to ask you again. Do you believe I care about you and your mother? Do I still have your permission to marry her?"

Cam didn't say anything at first. He had been wrapping his head around everything he had read about Franco for several weeks. It was hard to believe because Franco didn't act like he was crazy or cruel and now he had just learned something else. He wasn't sure what to say.

The silence was deafening. Franco took the money off the table and pocketed it, and stood up moving back to his painting. "I see. It's okay Cam. If I was in your shoes I'd be leery about letting my mom marry someone like me too. Look, thanks for paying back the money. I'll let your mom know you've paid it in full and I'll see if I can't get her to let you off your restriction. Don't worry I'm not doing it to get your blessing. I'm doing it because I know you're sorry and I hope you learned not to do things like that again. If my mom had restricted me more maybe I wouldn't have such a horrendous past. Cam, I want to let you know, I'm going to work extra hard to prove to you that you can trust me with your mom. I would never hurt any of you. Someday I hope you'll believe that. You better get home now. I'll see you there later. Cam, one more thing. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell your brothers everything about me. They are too young right now to understand."

Cam sat still. He could hear the sadness in Franco's voice and it wasn't an emotion he usually heard. Franco was always so upbeat. He couldn't help thinking about the morning Franco had woken them all up to ask them if he could marry their mother and the look of joy that had shown from his eyes when they all said yes. Then he recalled the look in Franco's eyes when he yelled at him that he wasn't his father. He hadn't really been mad at Franco but he had hurt him and now Franco was telling him that he would never hurt any of them. Cam felt terrible. Franco had been good to all of them and made his mother so happy. To hell with the other kids. He knew Franco better than they did and he didn't want Franco going anywhere. Even if he wasn't his father, he was the closest thing Cam had. "Franco, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did at the police station. I want you to know you still have my blessing. Our house wouldn't be home without you there."

Franco turned around and met Cam's eyes. He was stunned and grateful. "Thanks, Kid. All of you are my home too."


End file.
